Ep. 34: Live, Burai!
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is an episode that furthers Burai's final fate, since his mission and his time in modern life is ending ever faster. Synopsis Burai's impatience of trying to save his remaining life energy leads him to go on a mission to save sisters where he ends up getting captured by Bandora. Plot The candle within the timeless room continues to burn, with Burai having a little over 13 hours remaining as he watches nervously before getting up; he worries there's nothing else in the room and that it's almost the same as not being alive! Clutching the Ryusouken, he departs and enters a park with a girl named Rie taking care of her baby sister, Michiru (nicknamed Miko); whom Burai asks about. Rie states she loves Miko as Burai laments she has a future with hope unlike her; Rie asks why he's so sad and Burai denies it until the baby carriage with Miko in it starts rolling down the hill with the baby crying. Burai chases it down various streets throughout the town as it confuses him until it nearly falls down some stairs; Burai throws his Zyusouken to prevent it as he leaps in and rescues the baby only to discover it as a Golem, Burai reasoning it was switched out unknowingly! Burai fights off the Golem swarm as the other Zyuranger find him, Dragonranger more concerned about Rie as she searches the nearby woods. The girl discovers an old woman working a spinning wheel in a cemetery, telling her about Miko's disappearance, the woman telling Rie that she knows where she is while cackling and asking the girl to come closer to find out. As Rie approaches the woman, she pricks her finger on the wheel and falls into a deep sleep, the witch revealing herself as Lamie who takes Rie as the Zyuranger arrive and vanishes as Bandora appears to mock the team for having both girls and the witch reminds Burai of the little time he has while threatening to make him spend it all now, explaining that the needle Rie pricked her finger on will make her sleep for 100 years and it is his fault. Bandora states he only way to save both Rie and Miko is to head to the "House of Thorns" before vanishing, causing Burai to scream for her and Goushi to wonder what she meant by this as Mei reminds him of the fable of "Sleeping Beauty", and how the princess there was saved from a century-long sleep with a kiss. Burai angrily leaves as he declares to Geki he will save Rie and Miko as Tyrannoranger warns his brother to not head out and Goushi reminds him he has less than 13 hours remaining and it will run out quicker if does this which is what she wants; Mei adding if he goes into the house, it will burn quicker which is what Bandora wants. However, Burai continues to blame himself for their disappearance. A bit later, Bandora reveals Burai returned to the timeless room as expected as Lamie lures him to return out to waste more of his living time as Miko continues to wail while cradled by Grifforzer. Bandora threatens both Burai and the Zyuranger while making Miko cry harder. In the timeless room, Burai recalls Geki's words about wanting him to live longer, but his memories of Rie, Miko and Bandora blaming him for their disappearance makes him realize he can't ignore this as he grabs the Zyusouken and returns to the forest. Hearing the voice of Rie calling for him, he finds a house covered in leaves; entering, he sees Rie lying on a bed calling for her as she sleeps; remembering Mei's comment on the kiss, Burai does so on her cheek, awakening Rie and trying to get her up, but the door behind him closes as Bandora mocks him for falling into her trap stating he can never escape and he'll be spending up all his time until he dies as he and Rie fall through a pit into a cavern below the house, looking over the girl as she asks where they are, Dragonranger revealing they're in a cave and they need to find an exit. Without warning, the duo see the spinning wheel from before, moving by itself as it changes into a spiked wheel that attacks them before crashing into a wall; Burai and Rie dodge the wheel to protect their own lives. The other Zyuranger finally approach the House of Thorns discovering the leaves on a nearby tree, but Grifforzer and Lamie appear, forcing the team to defend themselves. Grifforzer slashes the team with a fireball, throwing them away from the forest as Bandora approaches from a cliff, showing them an image of Burai and Rie running from the spinning wheel having already been trapped in the cave for four hours; with nine remaining. Geki laments why Burai did this as a squad of Golems attack the Zyuranger; Goushi tells him to leave the mooks to them as he searches for the cave, but Grifforzer and Lamie prevent them as they transform to fight the force before Bandora decides to grow both as another distraction as the team summon the Guardian Beasts. But before they can merge, Bandora orders Grifforzer to throw a net onto Tyrannosaurus before electrocuting it, preventing the Daizyuzin transformation from happening. In the cave, Burai and Rie continue to wander not chased by the spinning wheel for a quiet moment. Rie admits they're lost and they'll never find a way out; Burai shows her Miko's shoe and reminds him of her love of her sister, stating she can't give up hope and that both Rie and Miko will ultimately be saved; while stating he will save both of them to himself even at the cost of his own death. Rie discovers a small hole in the cave ceiling for escape, but the Spinning Wheel suddenly attacks, knocking Rie towards a fiery pit! Burai reaches out to rescue her but the spinning wheel attacks him, knocking him away before he tries once again and being struck over and over by the sentient wheel. On the surface, Tyrannosaurus continues to be struck by Grifforzer and Lamie as the Zyuranger try to counter but become attack themselves, Geki lamenting about Burai's situation. Without warning, a green beam flies into the sky, the signal of the Dragon Medal as Burai tries to signal for rescue while still trying to save Rie from the pit. At Geki's order, Mei attacks the ground with Pteranodon, allowing Burai to save Rie and escape to safety from the cave only to discover the problems in the giant fight. Declaring he'll help them, he hides Rie while turning into Dragonranger and summoning Dragon Caesar and using Dragon Harley to knock Grifforzer and Lamie back. Angered, Bandora summons the Magic Spinning Wheel, which attacks both giant mecha striking them but giving Geki the time to create Daizyuzin with the team and summon the Godhorn. The wheel continues to spin as Dragon Caesar fights Grifforzer and Lamie; Bandora ups the ante by summoning the baby cart with Miko inside, crying as the witch orders the spinning wheel to send the baby to hell! As the wheel attacks, the baby continues crying as Grifforzer and Lamie prepare to attack again, forcing Geki to summon King Brachion to transform into Ultimate Daizyuzin and use Grand Banisher to destroy the spinning wheel the baby carriage plummets to the ground, with it smashing down but with Dragonranger saving the baby; but with Bandora mocking stating she wasted more than 8 hours of Burai's life with the scheme and he only has 5 hours left. Burai returns Miko to Rie as she shows delight for helping her sister; but when the Zyuranger arrive, Burai apologizes to them for being selfish and pulling this stunt. Yet even with a few hours left, he will fight for protecting Earth and fight for the children of it before playing with the baby once again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Rie: Notes * Mei talks about the "Sleeping Beauty" (which are an old lady and spinning wheel) in this episode. Errors *After Burai saves baby Michiko falling from the sky and lands on the ground, it is very obvious Burai is holding a baby doll and not a human baby. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura